This invention relates to a door display device
The marketing of doors to the do it yourself home improver, or to contractors and professional carpenters, requires a door display device which can make the door readily accessible for inspection by the customer. Such door display devices must be capable of quick and simple construction at the point of sale, and must be capable of displaying the door in a functional condition so that the customer can operate the door and see how the door appears in an installation. The display device must be constructed in such a manner that it permits the display of numerous doors while utilizing a minimum of floor space at the point of sale.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door display device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door display device which can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled at the point of sale.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door display device which permits a plurality of doors to be displayed in side to side relation while at the same time occupying a minimum of floor space.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door display device which provides adequate means for displaying advertising and other product information in association with the door display.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door display device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.